The song of a wedding
by Hermione Graner Potter
Summary: Hermione decides to sing at her wedding. Harry never thought that it would be their song.


**The song of a wedding**

**AN:** Hey everybody! What's up? This bunny plot has been nibbling on the carrot of my mind. I wanted to write it so I did. I am so glad I used this song. I wrote it! I wrote it on January 17th, 2004 and it's been sitting there wanting me to share it with the world, I guess you could say. I have to thank my new Beta and one on my favorite writers drum roll **_BRI BLACK_**! Claps and gives flowers as well as a e-hug Thank you!! Now on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I do, however, own the song cause I wrote it! Go ME!

**Summary**: Hermione decides to sing at her wedding. Harry never thought that it would be their song.

Hermione was sitting in her wedding gown. She was wearing a strapless gown. The gown was a two-piece satin gown features beaded and embroidered floral design neckline with draped cone skirt. It was white but the floral design was blue. Her veil was a light sapphire stone, crystal and pearl tiara, two tier elbow length rolled edge veil with pearl dust on a separate comb. Her shoes were boca crepe platform features organza flowers with crystal bead accents.

She was looking out at the guests as they danced and rejoiced for the newlyweds. Harry looked over at his bride and smiled as she looked at him and blushed. Harry leaned over and said, "What's to be embarrassed about?"

Hermione turned and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Nothing. It's just this is the happiest day of my life." Harry nodded in agreement.

Harry stood up and asked, "Where's my dance? That's what I want to know." Hermione giggled and walked with Harry out to the dance floor. They were dancing and everything was prefect.

Once the song was over, Hermione let go of Harry and walked to the stage. Harry watched as Hermione picked up a mike. "Hello everybody," she said, "thank you for coming I would like to take tins chance to sing a song I wrote." Hermione opened her mouth and started to sing.

_What is love? What is friendship? How are they similar? I was once told love is friendship set on fire? But is it true? So many questions that I can't answer. Yes it's hard to believe that these can't be answered. It might seem so simple to someone on the outside looking in. But to those who are involved it is so confusing. _

Hermione looked at Harry and laughed at his surprised expression. Harry watched as she started to sing remembering why he loved her so much.

_Can you help me?  
I'm calling out for you.  
Can you love me?  
I believe in what we could have, even though what we have now is special.  
But can it be more than it is._

_Is this a hex?  
Or is this real?  
Please answer me now.  
I need you.  
I miss you.  
I love you.  
I can't stand to see you with another girl._

Harry smiled as Hermione started to dance to the song. He started to walk to the stage. Once he got there, he smiled at Hermione as she returned the favor.

_Can you help me?  
I'm calling out for you.  
Can you love me?  
I believe in what we could have, even though what we have now is special.  
But can it be more than it is._

Hermione took a quick breath and blew a kiss to Harry, who happily received it. Harry laughed as Hermione spun around once for him.

_First there was Cho.  
She broke your heart; she ripped out my heart too.  
When you needed me,  
I was there.  
But lately, it seems that you disappear.  
Who is this girl you are dreaming about?  
Why is she so special?  
Better yet why can't I stop dreaming about you?_

Harry could see in Hermione's eyes that she meant every word in her song. He could tell that she loved him so much, as much as he loved her, and that they would be together forever.

_Can you help me?  
I'm calling out for you.  
Can you love me?  
I believe in what we could have, even though what we have now is special.  
But can it be more than it is._

_Can you help me?  
I'm calling out for you.  
Can you love me?  
I believe in what we could have, even though what we have now is special.  
But can it be more than it is._

_It's been 3 long days since you started to avoid me. The out of the blue, you came to me and said, "I am in love." I froze and felt my heart sink. I managed to say "With who?" You spoke so low I barely heard. "Who?" I asked again. You smiled and whispered in my ear, "You."_

Harry laughed as Hermione sang to Harry more than anyone else. Hermione and Harry were in there own little world as everything at the wedding, everyone who came to the wedding just faded away.

_Can you help me?  
I'm calling out for you.  
Can you love me?  
I believe in what we could have, even though what we have now is special.  
But can it be more than it is._

_I froze and smiled. You smiled. As soon as our lips meet it was a fairytale, dream come true, or a feeling of completion. That was it we knew that we belonged together.  
  
Can you help me?  
I'm calling out for you.  
Can you love me?  
I believe in what we could have, even though what we have now is special.  
But can it be more than it is.  
  
No as we look back, we smile here on are wedding day, "I love you," I whisper. You say the same. "Remember, love, love is friendship set of fire." You add and we smiled and laughed._

Harry smiled as Hermione sang about what Harry whispered to her at the alter when no one could hear them.

_Can you help me?  
I'm calling out for you.  
Can you love me?  
I believe in what we could have, even though what we have now is special.  
But can it be more than it is._

_Can you help me?  
I'm calling out for you.  
Can you love me?  
I believe in what we could have, even though what we have now is special.  
But can it be more than it is._

Harry climbed onto the stage and kissed Hermione like there was no tomorrow. They broke apart only when they noticed everyone cheering, catcalls, shouts, and everything else that took them out of their little world. Hermione smiled and said, "I love you, Mr. Potter." Harry spun Hermione around in the air and said, "I love you, too, Mrs. Potter."

**AN:** I know its mort likely really bad. I did it in like ten minutes. I am thinking of rewriting depending on what reviews I get. Email me if you want the sites for Hermione's outfit.

Cho was originally something else but then I changed it to fit my story.


End file.
